


Christmas Cookies

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anyways, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Party, M/M, why isnt kiyoshis grandparents a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Hyuuga warned Riko against asking Izuki to bake Christmas cookies, he really did.
Relationships: Aida Riko & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Cookies

It’s not Hyuuga’s fault. He warned Riko what would happen if she asked Izuki to make Christmas cookies. He told her it wasn’t a good idea repeatedly, but she wouldn’t listen.

God, that girl can be stubborn as a mule. 

Still, even Riko’s persistence won’t convince Izuki. He hates Christmas, and for good reason; Hyuuga isn’t as stupid as he looks, and though he has never probed Izuki about it he’s known him and his family long enough to put together the pieces. He knows it has something to do with Izuki’s father’s disappearance, and he knows it has something to do with how sad his mom gets around Christmas. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together from there, and so Hyuuga knows why Izuki doesn’t like the holiday season.

And he is, Hyuuga admits grudgingly, right about some aspects of it. Christmas has become too commercialised, all about large gifts and showiness in lieu of the warmth and joy that’s meant to be brought about. 

He brings himself back to the present, leaning against the wall and watching as Riko goes up to Izuki, hope in her eyes.

“You’re _joking_ ,” Izuki says flatly when she pitches the idea to him, just as expected. “Nope. No way in _hell_.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asks. “Why won’t you do it? It’s just cookies!”

“I don’t touch Christmas with a ten-foot pole, you know that. After the disaster last year…” Both Izuki and Riko wince, recalling last year’s Christmas party where the apple that Izuki had thrown at Hyuuga’s head went on to hit Kagami, then Kuroko, then Koganei, then bouncing off Koga’s head and crashing into Kiyoshi’s grandparents’ fridge, which has the dent in it even today. Furihata had shyly called it a “turkey strike” before Izuki gave him a poisonous glare and went to check on his teammates. 

Hyuuga still counts it as the best party ever, though, because that was when they got together. And even now, a year later, they’re still going strong.

“Still.” Riko pleads, looking up at him with puppy eyes. “Please. They don’t even have to be decorated! With Mitobe-kun on holiday and Kagami-kun in America, we don’t have anyone else who can cook!”

“...so _buy_ some cookies?” Izuki gives her a strange look. Riko shakes her head, huffing impatiently. 

“They have to be homemade!” she insists. Izuki slaps his forehead with his palm, sighing out loud.

“I swear on God,” he mutters. Then, lifting his head, “I won’t do it.”

Riko sighs. “Pretend they’re not-Christmas cookies?” she wheedles, tilting her head. Then her voice hardens, an evil glint in her eyes, and she whispers, “If you don’t do this, I’ll make sure to make you pass out with pain after every training session for the rest of your basketball career, Izuki-kun.”

“You can’t _do_ this!” Izuki shouts, throwing his hands up. His eyes are going cold - not a good sign. Hyuuga starts to make his way over, in an attempt to placate his boyfriend. “I say I don’t want to do something, I mean it! Please!”

Hyuuga reaches the arguing pair, placing a calming hand on Izuki’s flailing arms. “Shun. Calm down, okay?” he says softly. “Coach just wants cookies. That’s all. She didn’t even say it has to be Christmas themed or even that it’s for Christmas. I can come with you and we can go back to your house and make some, is that okay?” He has to get Izuki and Riko out of each other’s immediate vicinity right now. They have never gelled as well as Hyuuga does with either of them, solely because of the difference in their personalities - both subtle but forceful types that clash with each other harshly. Riko doesn’t know when to stop with her persistence, and Izuki doesn’t know when to stop with his puns; they piss each other off worse than anyone else, and the number of times either one of them has stormed out of the gym, boiling mad at the other, is innumerable. Izuki isn’t usually the one to get into an argument, but Riko pushes his buttons like even Hyuuga can’t. Then again, Hyuuga knows when he’s going too far.

“Yeah,” Izuki mutters, throwing a dark look at the coach. “Let’s get out of here.”

He grabs his jacket, hanging off the hook, and bows respectfully to Kiyoshi’s grandparents - the old couple is still in love with him despite the dent in their fridge - before he storms out, Hyuuga following close on his heels. 

“Shun! Shun, come on, man!” he calls after Izuki, whose steps in the snow are far too quick for Hyuuga to keep up. “Hey - wait!” They’re only a few metres down from Kiyoshi’s house, yet it feels like Hyuuga’s running forever to catch up with him.

Izuki stops, stilling in the snow. Some flakes settle on his shoulders, and fall off as he lets out a deep breath, shoulders falling. Hyuuga grabs his shoulder, turning him around and pulling him close.

“I know,” he begins softly, “you hate Christmas. And though you’ve never spelled it out, I do know why; I think I do, at any rate. And I know Coach can be a mule at times with this kind of stuff, but you guys are like that. You clash all the time, but if anyone says anything bad about you, she’ll be the first to react even before me, and I saw on the court with Jōsei how you targeted Narumi for commenting about her. You guys are good friends-”

“I know all that, Junpei!” Izuki says exasperatedly. “I just - I don’t know - I love her, really I do, she’s one of my best friends - but she pushes all my buttons!”

“I could say the same,” says a light female voice. Both boys wheel around in shock to find Riko standing there with a small smile on her face. “Izuki-kun, we’re… dicks to each other, I’ll admit that. And… I think I went too far today. I’m sorry about that - I genuinely didn’t realise, even after last year, that you hated Christmas so much. You don’t have to make any cookies - you’re right, we can celebrate well enough with store-bought ones.”

Hyuuga is expecting Izuki to explode on her, as is usual between them when one apologises for going too far, but he doesn’t. 

“It’s fine,” he says instead, calm and friendly as always. “You didn’t realise, and I have to say that’s kind of stupid.”

“I deserve that,” Riko agrees sheepishly.

Izuki shakes his head and continues, “But it’s okay. That’s - I mean, that’s our thing, right? Being dicks to each other, like you phrased it?”

“Yeah,” she laughs softly, stepping forwards with outstretched arms. Izuki smiles and accepts the hug, holding on for a second before letting go.

“Right, Junpei and I will get a move on. You need those cookies soon,” he winks. Riko puts a hand to her mouth in shock.

“You don’t have to!” 

“They aren’t _Christmas_ cookies. They’re just cookies I’m happening to make on Christmas. And if some decorations happen to find their way onto them courtesy of you guys, well, I didn’t do it, did I?” Izuki shrugs, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Riko claps her mittened hands in delight. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“‘Course,” Izuki grins and then he’s dragging Hyuuga along the road, towards his house which is a stone’s throw away. Hyuuga follows willingly, waiting as Izuki throws open the door and gets started.

“You know, you look really hot when you’re focused,” he observes absently. Izuki snorts.

“It’s _winter._ That’s so uncool. _Kitakore_.”

“That wasn’t even a pun!” Hyuuga snipes, and narrowly ducks the ice cream scooper tossed at his head by his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> One left, we can do this!!


End file.
